sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Squirtle
Squirtle (スクァートル, Sukuwātoru) is a Water-type Tiny Turtle Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Wartortle starting at level 16, which evolves into Blastoise starting at level 36. Along with Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pichu, and Eevee, Squirtle is one of five starter Pokémon of Kanto that Professor Oak gives to new trainers. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours as well. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet has three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 19.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Behavior Habitat Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes. The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line. Diet Major appearances Ash's Squirtle The first real Squirtle appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Ash befriended and captured their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. Squirtle stayed with Ash until The Fire-ring Squad!, when it returned to the Squirtle Squad. May's Squirtle May received her own May's Squirtle from Professor Oak in The Right Place and the Right Mime. May's Squirtle was very young and timid, until evolving before Staging a Heroes Welcome. Gary's Squirtle Gary caught it sometime in one of his journeys, when it was a Squirtle. This wasn't mentioned or revealed until The Ties that Bind. But by then, it had already evolved into a Blastoise. Other Numerous wild Squirtle appeared in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. In Journey to the Starting Line, a set of the three Kanto starter Pokémon in which a boy named Gilbert}} was supposed to choose from as his starting Pokémon were scared off by [[Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, and Gilbert had to split up and find the three missing Pokémon. Squirtle was the second one found. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon was stuck in a tree that was hanging over a cliff. Ash's Bulbasaur managed to catch the Squirtle before it could fall off the cliff. Another Squirtle was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pichu and Eevee. The main character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! special is a Squirtle that claims that he used to be human. He joins Team Go-Getters in their rescue work. While he can't use Water Gun, he is happy to use Bubble because it looks pretty. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Two Squirtle appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. One was under the ownership of a Gentleman while the other was under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. In The Ultimate Test, a Squirtle was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. Squirtle also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret and Dueling Heroes. A Squirtle under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Squirtle appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as a fantasized Pokémon. A Squirtle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Squirtle appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!, falling in love with a Raichu. A Squirtle appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. A Squirtle appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Squirtle appeared in Marina's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Pokédex entry Squirtle, Tiny Turtle Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Wartortle. It draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Kanto Starter Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon